In semiconductor industry a variety of processes are utilized for manufacturing electronic devices, such as processors, memory chips, and sensors, for example. Besides this, it may be desirable to develop fabrication processes for batteries, e.g. thin-film batteries, using similar fabrication techniques as they are used in semiconductor industry. Current thin-film deposition techniques may allow fabrication of a lithium-ion based battery, or a rechargeable lithium-ion based battery in thin-film technology.